To ensure safety and security in the workplace, it would be desirable to know the location of all employees whose activities may impact themselves, others or property. A variety of smart tag systems have been developed which enable tracking of personnel and assets.
When tags are to be used for monitoring the location of personnel in remote locations, one of the driving factors in smart tag system design is extended battery life. It would be desirable to enable prolonged use of a tag—up to 18 months without a battery change—particularly in remote and inaccessible locations, such as deserts, offshore oil rigs, and many others.